


Contract

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick makes a deal with Ra’s for the sake of his family.





	Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Ra’s/Bats week. Yes, they’re all going to be about Dick. Whatever.
> 
> Also part of Fanfic Instability.
> 
> Deal with a demon.

His clothing fluttered in the slight breeze as he sat on the ground, admiring the view before him. There was an energy present, an earth power that pulsed despite the atrocities committed here by man a few decades ago...and yes, the ones that were still going on. It was easy to forget all that, and be one with this place as it must have been hundreds of years ago, before man cast his diseased finger upon this land. He'd been led to this place, this very spot. And here he sat. Waiting.

The soft patter of footsteps on grass broke Ra’s from his reverie. The one he had waited for had arrived.

“Detective.”

“What will it take?”

“What will what take?”

“To stop hurting my family. To leave Damian and Bruce and all the rest alone.”

Ra’s stood, still looking out on the untouched nature before them. “Richard, do you think that you can protect them from all the evils of this world?”

“No,” Dick said, watching Ra’s. “Just you.”

A small smile twitched across Ra’s’ face. “Then it will take...you.”

“Me?”

“Whenever I call for you, you will come. Whatever I command, you will obey. And for this, I will leave your family alone.”

Dick was silent.

“Are those terms unacceptable?”

“...I’ll do it.”

Ra’s turned around and took Dick’s chin in his hand, pulling him into a kiss. When they parted, Dick was looking Ra’s dead in the eyes.

“I will come. I will obey,” he said. “And you won’t hurt them anymore.”

“No,” Ra’s said. “I won’t hurt them.”

Dick stared at him hard, then walked away. Ra’s turned back to the land and sat down once again.


End file.
